Golden Sun And Silver Moon
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Entry for a contest over in Advancers. Ash and May begin their vacation in Bournemouth. Advanceshipping


Notes: This is my entry for the Advancers Sun & Moon Fanfiction Contest.

Golden Sun

The golden sun promised an exciting day for Ash and May.

Something about the blinding daylight suggested that amazing things were about to happen. The journey to the beach was a long and winding road. The first step was to take the bus to the airport. Then the extensive checks and wait for the plain. The plane from Tokyo to London was over eight hours, and then there was a long train journey to Bournemouth.

They had been waiting for July to arrive for a very long time. It was considered one of the hottest months of the year: the perfect month to book a holiday. It had been the first time either of them had been to the UK and May looked online to see what the best cities were, Bournemouth was the most appealing. With its fun arcades, exceptional restaurants, clean blue seas and white sandy beaches, May had decided that she wanted to go to Bournemouth.

Both Ash and May felt stressed with the long booking process. There were a lot of things to remember and a lot of budgeting and planning to do. But as soon as they stepped into the wonderful sandy beach, they knew their troubles had been washed away. Ash held May's hand as he felt his toes sink into the wet sand. Sweat poured down their faces, so they used the salty water to feel clean.

Together they took deeper steps into the ocean.

"It's so cold," May shrieked as the waves devoured more inches from her body. Her arms grappled Ash's waist as her head slammed on his shoulder.

"It's perfect," Ash said, roaring with laughter as he picked May up.

"Wow!" May exclaimed as her torso burst out of the sea waves. With both hands in the air, her fingers twinkled towards the sky as her feet tickled Ash's stomach. "I feel like I'm flying."

"You are flying," Ash said with a slick grin on his face. The waves were against them. May felt a strong splash against her chest that smacked her body onto the sandy floor. Ash was quick to grab her and stand her up again. Ash panted, worried that she had almost drowned. "Are you alright?" he gasped.

May giggled as she covered her face. "Yeah, I'm alright. Except... my makeup is ruined."

"I'm not worried about your makeup," Ash admitted. "You don't need it anyway. Let's go further out. I'll race ya!"

"That's so sweet," May whispered to herself.

The lovebirds began to swim across the sea a bit further until they reached the red post. Ash seemed as if he was sprinting towards the ocean as May tiptoed closer until her feet began to float. At this point, May had become adjusted to the current and the ice-cold water. Her swift arm movements kept her warm as she eventually caught up with Ash.

They held hands as they swam back to the beach together.

"I must admit that I'm really hungry," Ash said out of the blue.

"Why don't we get something to eat then?" May suggested.

Ash nodded. "That's a great idea."

"What do you fancy?" May asked. "There are some lots of good Indian restaurants here. And there's a nice restaurant in one of the piers."

Ash pointed his finger to the building near the aquarium. "I hear Harry Ramsden does the best fish and chips in the world."

May tilted her head as she grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand. "Well if you want to go and eat there, we can."

* * *

Silver Moon

The silver moon promised a spectacular night for Ash and May.

Something about the sparkling moonlight suggested that awesome things were about to happen. The journey from the hotel room to the restaurant was a slow and relaxing road. The first step was for Ash to book the table for the Indian Resturant at 8:00PM. After the table for two was booked, Ash and May stepped into one of the local Weatherspoon pubs. It was a Saturday night and they could see people flocking around the bar.

"Excuse me," a big bulky bloke with a black suit and a fluorescent jacket on top. "Can I see some ID?"

"ID?" Ash squinted and stared at May. "What is he talking about?"

May scurried into her handbag and got out two passports. "He wants proof that we're over eighteen. Here you go, Sir."

The bailiff took a brief look at both passports and then handed them back to May. "Cheers mate, have a good night."

"Where are we going to sit?" Ash asked as saw many of the seats were occupied.

"We can sit outside," May suggested as she scurried over to the bar. The glaring sound of the television and the crowds hurt her ears.

"What can I get for you," the lady at the bar said to May.

"I'll have two glasses of baileys, Sex-on-the-beach cocktail and..." May requested. She turned her head behind at Ash. "Ash, what are you having?"

"Just coke for me."

"And the largest glass of coke you have please?" May asked.

"Do you want ice in both?"

"Yes please."

The bartender quickly brought all the drinks over to May over the counter. "That will be £11.50."

May had no choice but to pay for all the drinks and meals because Ash had conveniently left his wallet in Pallet Town. As Ash and May brought their drinks towards the patio outside the entrance, May quickly devoured her two glasses of baileys as Ash began sipping his coke.

"I thought you had to drink that slowly," Ash told May.

May shrugged her shoulders. "But Baileys is so good. I can't help but drink it all in one go."

May considered Baileys one of the nicest drinks of all time. It was a creamy liqueur with a very sweet and almost velvety texture. The perfect drink to have on a hot summer holiday. She was looking forward to tonight. After eating the curry, she hoped to check out one of the nightclubs and go clubbing.

Both Ash and May felt calm in the pub. There were a lot of things to see on the balcony. Amusing crowds getting ready for hen nights and stag dos. She laughed at the three blokes dressed up as Sailor Moon. On the other side of the road, there was a group of women with red Mario hats on walking into one of the takeaways. Ash held May's hand as he felt his feet pressed onto the balcony.

"This drink is so cold," May shrieked as she received a sharp pain in her head. "I hate brain freezes."

"I told you not to drink fast."

"You never said anything." Within a few moments... £10 worth of drink was gone. "Anyway, we've got to the restaurant soon."

"Right." Ash slurped his coke until all that was left was the ice. He didn't know what he would do if May got drunk.

The dinner was a success. Between Ash and May, they had three courses, a generous amount of bread and rice and more large drinks. They paid £75 for their food and drink: plus tip. The waiters were happy but also amazed at their big appetite.

"Wow!" May exclaimed as twirled out of the Indian Resturant. With both hands in the air, her fingers twinkled towards the sky as her back tickled Ash's stomach. "I feel like I'm flying."

"You're not flying," Ash said with a sigh. "You're drunk. The road was against them. May felt a sharp bang against her chest that smacked her body onto the pavement

floor. Ash was quick to grab her and stand her up again. Ash panted, worried that she had injured herself. "Are you alright?" he gasped.

May giggled as she covered her face. "Yeah, I'm alright. Except... my makeup is ruined again."

"I told you this before. I'm not worried about your makeup," Ash admitted. "You don't need it anyway. Let's go into one of the clubs. I'll carry ya!"

"That's so sweet," May yelled as she kissed Ash's cheek. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

The lovebirds entered one of the nightclubs and quickly became the centre of attention. In the end, Ash consumed several Jägerbombs and a whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Their mind was clear as the danced the whole night. For at least three hours, reality became a blur and they knew that they had each other to keep them safe.

3AM, Ash and May slowly marched out of the club holding hands.

"I must admit that I'm really hungry," May said out of the blue.

"Why don't we get something to eat then?" Ash suggested.

May nodded. "That's a great idea."

"What do you fancy?" Ash asked. "Most of the restaurants are closed, but there are some takeaways we can go to."

May pointed her finger to one of the kebab shops with the lights shining on the other side of the road. "I think they'll have the best kebab and chips in the world."

Ash tilted his head as he grabbed onto his girlfriend's hand. "Sounds good. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Neither the golden sun nor silver moon mentioned the epic hangover the next morning. May was the first to open her eyes. Her brown hair mixed wth Ash's raven hair. She screamed as she found their together naked bodies covered in kebab grease and cold chips. "What the hell happened last night?" May shrieked.

Ash grumbled as he slowly opened his own eyes only to be greeted with an empty tin stuck on his foot. "I have no idea."

"This is a mess!" May exclaimed. "We need to have a bath. Ow... my body hurts." May had one hand rubbing her head and the other on her back.

"Well you did fall over after drinking all that stuff in one go."

"Did I?" May raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember doing that."

"Well I didn't have anything to drink."

"You must have done," May said. "Do you remember everything from last night."

Ash shook his head. "Must have been pretty good though."

"Yeah."

"Shall we do it again?"

"We can if you want."


End file.
